Camp Rock 2 The year continues
by FunAwezom3Tilly
Summary: What happens when there done singing We rock...Will "Smitchie" be able to survive Mitchies high school life and Shanes music life...What does their future have in store for them?
1. will you be my girlfriend?

**Hey Guys this is my first Camp Rock FanFic so please tell me what u .**

**Camp Rock after We Rock Mitchies POV**

After we sang We Rock I went back to my cabin to finish packing because tomarrow the summer of my life would be over and ill go back to being invisable at school and working at Party City.(A\N:I know the movies says she works at Barneys Burger but Im changing it to Party City)On my way back to my cabin I heard someone scream my name.

"Mitchie!" I turned around and smiled seeing that it was Shane.

"Hey Shane" I said as he jogged to catch up with me

"Wanna go take a walk down by the docks?"

"Sure"I said

"So theres something I've been wanting to ask you." Shane said as we sat down where he first sung Gotta Find only diffrence was it was dark and the moon was shineing bright along with the stars

I felt kinda nervous "ummm..ok?"

"Why did you lie?" Shane said looking at me while I was looking at my hands most of the time.

"Well I never really fit in where Im from I only have 1 friend back home but we dont have anything in common Ive just always been that girl in the back of the class room no one knew my name when they would talk to me they would just ask how to do a math equation or somthing like that

even some of my teachers didnt know my name So I guessed I just wanted to know what it felt like to fit in Im sorry." I looked up to see his expression.

"Thats understandable but just dont lie agin lying can sometimes hurt people Mitch." He said

"Ok" I said "What are you going to do once Camps over?"

"I dont know maybe work on some songs for a new albulm or something. What about you?"

"Ummm..Go back to school start the 10th back to working at Party maybe some volenteer work."

"Oh...cool.." He said while scratching the back of his head.I could tell he was nervous about something....."I have to ask you something." Yup he was definately nervous about something I could tell..."Will you be my girlfriend?"he blurted

I was shocked...He looked at me to see my just kept looking at me so then I finally snapped out of I replied "Yes"

After I said yes he was smiling so big and he kissed we just sat there in silence.I laid my head on his he finally spoke "So your the girl Ive been looking for all this time and you were right there." he chuckled

"So what are we going to do once Camp is over?" I asked worriedly.

He looked at me "Well I cant be there everyday but I will come visit you whenever I ill call you and text you so much youll wanna change your number"he chuckled again and I laughed. "I'll do whatever I can to make this work even if that means dragging Nate and Jason with me"I laughed we spent the rest of the night talking and laughing until lost track of time.

"Shane what time is it?!?"

"Uhhh" he looked at his cell phone"11:30"

"I was supposed to finish packing" I panicked til he grabbed my hand which calmed my down then moved a piece of hair in my face behind my ear and whispered in my ear "You're beautiful" I shivered a little because he was so close to me. Then he kissed me again on the lips softly until somehow became a makeout session against a he started trailing kisses down my now it was already midnight.

"Shane I really gotta go now"

He mumbled "fine" then when I was about to turn and leave he grabbed my wrist and kissed me one last time and said "goodnight meet me outside the mess hall at 9 sharp"he said I smiled then took off running toward my cabin.

I couldnt wait to tell Caitlyn

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

**Tell me how i did and tell me if I should stop**


	2. back home

**Hey Guys this is my second chapter so tell me what you think..And thanks for those of you who reviewed, favorite story, you guys hear that theres gonna be a Camp Rock 2 (the real one not a fanfic) and its gonna come out June 7 so excited!!!K so heres the story Ch. 2**

-The next morning-

I woke up and smiled thinking about last night but then frowned when I realized that everyone would be leaving in a few hours.I remembered Shane said to meet him outside the mess hall at 9 I looked at my cell phone and it was 8:30.I quickly got ready and ran down to the mess I got there I didnt see Shane anywhere until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my I turned my head to see Shane smiling and he said "Goodmorning and just in time" I said Lets go take one last walk by the lake so he took my hand and started to walk.

"So...what time are you Nate, and Jason leaving today?"I said looking up at him.

"Noon what about you?" he replied.

" gonna miss you" I said kinda smiling but it was hard because in a matter of hours who knows if ill when id be able to see Shane or Caitlyn again.

He could tell that I was sad."Hey dont be sad Im going to visit you whenever I can and whenever you really need me I promise I'll be on the next flight out just to come see you and I'll visit you on holidays I promise I'll make it work Im gonna do whatever it takes"then he tilted my head up looked me in the eyes and kissed me lightly.

I smiled and pulled away I looked around some people already had there suitcases outside already I hadnt realized how much time we spent out here. I look back at Shane and we exchanged phone numbers and emails last night so we didnt have to worry about that We walked back to my cabin so I could get my bags Shane waited outside on our way back I saw Caitlyn and Nate outside the mess hall then they hugged I have to call Caitlyn later and ask her about that.

When I came back outside Shane walked me over to my moms catering van.I hugged him and kissed him one last time before who knows when Id see him right before I was about to get in the van I heard someone or some people yell "Mitchie!"

I turned around to see Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason running toward me. I smiled.

"Were you just going to leave with out saying goodbye?" Caitlyn said running out of breath....

"Well I didnt see you and when I did I didnt want to disturb you" I said looking at her she knew what I meant and blushed a little.

"Ok well I just wanted to say bye" Caitlyn said hugging me

"Bye and call me when you get home." I said she nodded and ran to the bus before she missed it.

I noticed Nate watching her leave til he turned back to me and hugged me lightly and said "Thanks for bringing back the old Shane I dont know how you did it but thanks and we plan on keeping you around so you can knock some more sense into Shanes head if he needs it." I laughed.

Then Jason pulled me and Shane into a "group hug" and said "What Nate said." Nate started laughing because me and Shane were being squished so Shane pulled nate into the sighed and said "Much Better".So then after a long hug Jason finally relesed and Nate said that theyll be by the limo.

Finally Shane and I were alone again.I sighed and Shane hugged me and kissed me one last time and we said our goodbyes and finally my mom said we really had to go so I hopped back into the van and I looked back to see Shane to see him waving then finally turning around to walk to his my cell phone buzzed saying that I had a new text was from Shane saying _Miss you already -Shane xoxo _I smiled my mom looked at me and said "Did you have fun this summer?"

I was grinning so widely and said "yes" so then I plugged in my ipod headphones in my ears and fell asleep.

-An hour later-

I woke up and we were a few blocks away from my we were finally home I grabbed my bags and guitar and ran upstairs to call Sierra.I couldnt wait to tell her about this I called her and told her to come over and I told her my whole summer I never kept anything from Sierra left my phone started ringing I looked at the caller id and it there was a picture of Caitlyn I picked up and I quickly asked "Whats with you and Nate?"

She was silent for a few seconds the said "nothing were just friends"

"Uh huh sure just "friends" i take that for now but im still not gonna let it go"

She laughed then said "I miss you already Mitchie"I smiled thinking that it was what Shane said had sent in his text message.

"I miss you to Cait."I said still smiling

"Hey Mitch I gotta go my mom is calling me for dinner I'll call you tomarrow or email you later tonight bye."then she hung up I didnt even get to say bye.

Half hour later my mom called me down for I was half way upstairs my cell phone started to ring again I saw Shanes picture I smiled and ran up the rest of the rest of the stairs in my room and shut the door and answered "Hello" I wasnt tired from running. all those years of P.E. class of making us run a whole hour really paid off so I was a faster if the coaches caught us walking we would have to stay after class and do an extra lap around the football field I know harsh.(A\N that is what they used to make us do at my school I hated that thank god my i didnt have P.E. this year)

"Hey Mitch I miss you like crazy and it hasn even been 24 hours yet" I smiled hearing his voice it was just so soothing I could hear Nate yelling in the background "ya he hasnt shut up about you since we left Camp." Then I heard an "ow" come from Nate I giggled. Then I heard Nate and Jason arguing about the last popsicle or something.

"I know I miss you to" I said quietly so we talked for a little while and basically agreeing that we were going to try to keep us a secret for as long as we can so that i wouldnt be all over the how I wanted it to be.

We talked for about 15-10 mins. til I heard a knock on my door and saw my mom come in."Hey grandma is going to pick up her medication from the pharmacy do you wanna go with her?" I said sure I loved spending time with my grandma most of the time she just gets me more than my parents do.I remembered that Shane was still on the phone. I told Shane I had to go and he said he would call me tomarrow morning.

I walked to my grandmas house she didnt live to far just on the other end of our street."Hi Mom" I said most of the time I called her mom because she basically raised me.

I could tell she was waiting for me "Hi miija are you ready?" I nodded she asked me about camp like did you have fun?, did you make any new friends? stuff like that until she asked me one I wasnt expecting "Did you meet any cute boys there?"I blushed and told her all about Shane and what had happened. I had fun I missed her usually I come visit her everyday. Im missed her during we were done at the pharmacy she dropped me home and told her Id come visit her tomarrow.

-A week went by and it was time for school-

I heard my alarm go off ugh at first I was like whats that noise til I realized it was the first day of school and first day back at work at Party City ugh Im so not looking forward to this I got up and got ready grabbed my backpack and walked with Sierra to I was standing in front of my school just staring at it "here goes another school year" I told myself then my cell phone buzzed in my backpack I reached for it and said 1 new text message I opened it and it was from Shane and it said _Have a good 1st day at school. -Shane xoxo _I smiled than Sierra leaned toward me to read it the she rolled her eyes playfully the we headed inside.

**So what did you think I thought the 1st ch. was kinda short so I thought I would make this one longer as much as I wanna continue Im kinda tired and have to get up early tomarrow morning so tell me what you think ill post up another ch. very soon please tell me what you tell me how I can improve or something and sorry if you find any grammer mistakes according to my english\Language Arts teacher I need "improvement on using words properly".......anyway laterz -Elizabeth**


	3. Surprise!

**Hey guys sorry I havent posted in a while its just my friend decided to have a 2 day sleepover and well im still catching up on my anyway heres Ch.3 again sorry for any grammer mistakes...**

Once we walked in school we walked in school me and Sierra had diffrent advisor classes(basically class where you get your schedule) I walked in mine and there was some other kids already in there trying to memorize there I walked in the teacher handed me my class schedule and said if I had any problems with it to fill out the form and hand it in and wait til I was next but usually everyone wants to get out of their classes so it usually take about 2 days for the counslers to get to schedule wasnt terrible but it wasnt the greatest.(A/N whats in the () is what she is thinking and I based this off of my schedule)

!st Period World History (I guess I did ok in history)

2nd Period Chemistry (Ugh I was never good with science)

3rd Period Band (Thats of all I have to do is play guitar)

Lunch

4th Period P.E. Team Sports/Personal Fitness(ugh great and after lunch)

5th Period Spanish 2(I already know spanish but i take it anyway so i dont have to take French)

6th English 2 (great 1 of the 2 subjects im worst at)(the other is science)

7th Geometry(Finally something im actually good at numbers arent as hard as ppl say they are)

Im skipping to after school

Me and Sierra walked to Party City after school since it wasnt that far.I was here til 9 great I alreaady had homework I mean who gives homework on the first day back of course my Chemistry was pretty empty I guess no ones excited to party on the first day I talked to Sierra for a while then i remebered I had Chemistry work to I sat at the cash register put my backpack under the counter.I started to read until Sierra called me

"Mitchie!"I heard Sierra yell from the back of the store

"Ya?"

"Im gonna go to the gas station to get a soda want anything?"

"Coke!" It was my favorite soda and I had to keep myself awake I figured the caffine would do that

"K be back in a few!"

Once Sierra left like 2 mins later I heard the bell from the door signaling that someone came in.

I had to memorize this Chemistry stuff or else I already knew I would fail so I didnt even look up from my textbook I just said like I always do whenever someone comes in "Hello Welcome to Party City"I was so bored but forced myself to read."May I help you with anything?" I waited for a reply but nothing that was wierd usually people just said no aw well

Finally the person laid a rose down on top of my book where I was reading so I looked up and saw "Shane what are you doing here?!?!" I was so happy I came out from behind the counter to come hug him .

Shane finally spoke and said "Well I went to your house but your mom said that you werent therer that you were at work so I figured Id come surprise you." Then he finally looked around "So this is where you work, kinda big for you to work all by yourself."

"Oh no Sierra is working with me today but she went on break to go get some sodas she should be back any min. now."As on cue Sierra walked right in the door.

"Hey Mitchie heres your soda ugh that line at the gas station is huge." When she finally looked she saw Shane right before she was about to scream I covered her mouth with my sleeve.

"Okay Sierra calm down" She nodded then I let go "Okay "Sierra this is Shane Shane this is Sierra my bestfriend."

"ok ummmm....Im gonna go organize the shelves."Sierra said walking away

"So what are you doing here? I mean I thought you were supposed to be in L.A.. with Nate and Jason."

"Ya well I missed you and Nate and Jason came with when do you get out?"

I checked my watch it was already time went by fast"ummm in about a hr."

"Cool well I got a surprise for you when you get back to your house so how about I come back in like 45 min. to pick you up?I just wanna check on the surprise."

"Well I was supposed to walk home with Sierra today."I said

"Oh well Sierra can come to if she wants she can see your new surprise then we can drop her off."

I heard Sierra yell from the back "id love to see Mitchies new surprise."

I laughed she must have been listening "k well I'll be back in 45 mins. to pick you girls you in a lil bit."Shane said. Then kissed me I stopped it before it could go into a makeout session.

"Bye."I said I was so excited I wanted to see what it was.

When he left Sierra came up to me and said "Youre right he is like a regular guy but unlike normal guys that go to our school hes romantic."

The hr. passed by quickly then Shane was here to pick us up

When we got to the house I walked in with Shane and Sierra I walk in and gasped then screamed.

**Again sorry I havent posted in a while and if you find grammer mistakes....Anyway thanks to those who reviewed,story alerted...etc. Tell me what you think.**

~**Elizabeth :) **


	4. quick question

**Hey guys So I heard a rumor on Youtube from a Jomilla is no it true cuz I know like people are practically having a party on youtube right reporters say that Joe is being more himself like more goofy and that Joe has been spending more time with ... What do you think?Leave a review on telling me what you think on the if you wanna have the link for the youtube video I found all this on email me my email adress is on my profile k and ill send you this link Anyway enjoy the Chapter.......**

Once I finished I screamed "O my Gosh Caitlyn Ella" "Ahhhhh" I ran over to hug them "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Ella and my parents work together and our parents got transferred to a company somewhere around here."

"So what school are you going to?"I asked excitedly

"You're school." Ella screamed then I screamed

"Guys I want you to meet this is Caitlyn and this is Ella."

"Well we thought we would just come over to tell you the good news so we'll come over tomarrow morning so we can walk to school have to finish unpacking See you tomarrow."Caitlyn screamed the last part because they were already out the door they lived on the next street left with them since she lived on there street.

"Shane how did you know they were moving here?"

"Well it turns out that Nate and Caitlyn have been spending a little to much time together on the phone so ya."

"Well I got to go Do you work tomarrow?"Shane asked

"No why?" curious

"Because I wanna take you somewhere special"

"Umm where?"

"I dont know you pick you know this place better than I do."he said while I was walking him ou the door.

"okay I guess I can think of something."

"Okay Bye"He said kissing leaving towards his car.

I watched his car drive sighed I couldnt wait for tomarrow.

~**The next morning**~

I woke up got ready for school went downstairs to find Ella Caitlyn and Sierra talking and waiting for me I was a little relieved because Im not sure how Sierra would react around Caitlyn and Ella I was more worried that they wouldnt get along but No worries.I saw Caitlyn eating a bagle and talking to straiting Sierras hair and listening to the conversation.

"Morning guys" They didnt even notice me til I talked

"Hey Mitchie" they all said at once which i kinda found it creepy when people who barely know each other all say the same thing at once.

"So are you guys ready to leave?"

"Yup and I just finished" Ella said

"K lets go"

Once we got to school I found out thst I had P.E. and Band with Caitlyn.I was happy that I didnt have to take P.E. by I had Chemistry with Ive always had English with Sierra so I didnt have to worry about that.

The school day was going kinda fast so far now we were at lunch we tried to find an empty table so we finally found one on the side of the cafeteria where no one ever sits.

"So caitlyn Ive heard that you and Nate have been talking alot lately" I asked smirking cuz I already knew what she was gonna say "were just friends"

"Were just friends"Caitlyn said looking down I knew her so well.

"Last time I checked we dont spend hours on the phone if were "just friends" If your not going to admit your together just admit you like him." I said

"Fine I like him. there are you happy at least I said it now can you get off my case"Caitlyn said

Out of nowhere Ella blurted "I like Jason"then she covered her mouth

"What?!?!?!?"me and caitlyn and sierra said

"Ya well we've been talking lately I just dont know if he likes me back Its just so hard to tell with him." Ella said quietly

"Ya me too"Caitlyn said

My phone started buzzing and the picture of Shane popped up and I smiled and answered "Hello"

"Hey so have youve thought of somewhere to go on our first date?"Shane said

"Ya I did theres this lake about 10mins. from my house I used to go there all the time as a kid what do ya think?"I asked

"Sounds cool but I gotta go Jason and Nate are fighting again."

"K but quick question Does Nate and Jason like anybody?"I asked Caitlyn and Ella looked at me with wide eyes then looked at each other.

**Sorry guys that this one is kinda short but I have some stuff to do so anyway tell me what you think of this ch. again sorry for grammer and please review anyway laterz **~**Elizabeth**


	5. Am I your first love?

**Hey guys sorry I was supposed to write another ch. yesterday but my friend decided to a a 2 day I cant wait for the 2009 Teen Choice that new movie Band Slam I didnt know Lisa Kudrow was going to be in anyone read the series Private by Kate Brian anyway there making a Web Seires out of it Im so **

"Well Im assuming all they ever do is talk about them why?"

"Okay and no reason."

"Well Im gonna pick you up from school ok?"

"Sure See you in a little bit bye" Then I hung up

~**After the bell rings**~

I walk out of Geometry Class and wen to go meet up with Sierra to tell her that Im not walking I saw Caitlyn Ella and Sierra waiting for me.

"Hey guys Im not walking home today Shanes picking me up today."

"Oh ok"Ella said

Then I saw Caitlyn pull out her cell phone

"Caitlyn who are you calling?"

"Nate If your getting picked up Im not walking home in this heat."

I laughed at her "Ok well bye guys"

Ella shouted while I was walking away "We wanna hear all about it tomarrow."

I walked outside to see Shane leaning against his car with baseball cap and sunglasses I walked over to him and he kissed me.

"Hey wanna get out of here?" He said in that sexy voice of his

"More than anything."

~**At the Lake**~

"Wow" Shane said "this place is amazing"

"Ya I used to come here all the time as a kid til I just stopped coming."

"Why?"

"Im not sure but I did miss this place." I looked around No one ever comes here except the fourth of july cuz you can see fireworks from here

"Ive been wanting to tell you something but it never seems to be the right place or right time to say so thats why I wanted to take you somewhere special"he said looking down.

"What is it?"I said worringly that he was gonna say something like I wanna break up.

"I love you"

Ive known that I love him for a while but I just didnt wanna say it but knows the right time."I love you to."

He smiled picked me up and spun me around I laugh til we fell and he was on top of me he stared at me for a few seconds I wonder what hes he leaned down and kissed me softly and slowly.I put my hands around his neck and started to play with the back of his hair then I felt rain starting to come down we both pulled away and looked up he got off of me and pulled me smiled and kissed me again in the rain then we pulled I looked down and realized I was wearing a white shirt so now it was see through.I was embarassed and tried to cover my chest til he saw and laughed and took off his favorite jacket and put it on it stopped raining so we just laid in the sand next to each other and started talking about random things.

"So lets play 20 questions?"he said

"Umm how about 10 beacause I have school tomarrow and I still have homework."I said

"Ok I'll start whats your favorite flower?"

"ummm A blue rose."I said

"Why a blue Rose?"

"Well it has the shape of a regular rose and if you were to put it next to a bunch of red roses it would stand out while any other rose would fit now my turn umm how many girlfriends have you had before me honestly?"I asked seriously

"5 but I have never loved any of them as much as I love you."he said looking in my eyes I could tell he meant it

"My turn umm am I your first boyfriend?"

"Ya."I said quietly kinda embarresed"My turn how many of your girlfriends have you've said 'I love you' to?"

"2 now my turn am I the first guy you loved?"he asked looking at me

I didnt wanna answer so I shook my head.

"Who and what happened?"

I didnt want to talk about it but I guess he deserved to know."His name was John and he was my best friend he was the best friend I could ask for but then I made the mistake of falling for him and I didnt want to tell him cause I thought it would ruin our friendship and I didnt want to lose him as a we were talking one day and he said that he liked one of my friends so then he eventually went out with her and he fell in love with her I could tell he was in love just by the way he looked at I stopped talking to him and started to avoid him and my friend because it hurt to see them together so anyway my parents moved to this side of town I already knew Sierra since we were little so ya I never saw them again."

"Oh just to let you know that will never happen to us the diffrence is that I love you to." I smiled

"Well I guess I gotta get you home now Since you have school and work tomarrow."

~**At the door step of my house**~

"How long are you in town?" I asked

"2 in a half weeks left why?"

"Well my family reunion is coming up and I dont want to go by myself so I was going to see if you wanted to go."

"What you dont like spending time with your family?" he asked playfully

"Well ya I like spending time with them but I have to stay for the whole thing and it gets boring after the first like 15 my cousins are mean adn I dont wanna get stuck hanging out with them plus its not even like a reunion and my family reunion is so big they wont even know your there Plus half the people there I dont even think there related to us usually I bring Sierra but shes going out of town."

"Why are your cousins mean?"he said sitting on the steps

"Well they just are youll know if you ever meet them."

"When is it?"

"Saterday."

"Ok I'll go."

"Yay thanks."I said hugging him"Plus if youre there my parent will let me leave early."

"Well I guess I should 'night love you."he said then kissed me then went to his car and drove off

I was so happy this was the best night ever I had to tell Caitlyn Ella and Sierra I finished my homework Then fell asleep I was to excited. And about Saterday then I could leave the reunion early and spend the rest of the day with Shane.

**So please review and tell me what you think I really wanna know so anyway I'll post another Ch. **

~**Elizabeth**


	6. watch out

**Hey guys sorry I havent posted in a while Ive just been ya Im so excited for this coming week though for so many im going to the jonas brothers concert aug. 13 yay! two teen choice awards are aug. 10 three the first ep. of my favorite book series is coming out aug. 11 yay (private by kate brian its a good book you should read it) and aug. 14 bandslam comes out i already saw it its a good movie. so anyway tell me what you think**

~On the way to the reunion~

(A/N shane and mitchie were driving there in Shanes car while mitchies parents were in a seperate car)It was a little quiet so I decided to talk "So are you nervous about meeting my family?"

"Ummm...kinda."he said nervously

"Well dont be your meeting the nice side of my you ever meet my dads side of the family you can be nervous.."I said then smiled at him and he smiled back.

Once we got there we got out of the car and started walking to where the family was having a party."Mitchie!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard some little kids scream.I looked to the left and saw like 10 little kids running at me.I smiled I looked at Shane so did he then the kids finally reached me and started to hug I walked over to say hi to the rest of my fam.

"Hi guys I missed you since the lasttime I saw dont you guys go play at the playground."I said then they all took off running.

"Are those the mean cousins you were talking about they seem harmless to me."Shane said

"No the mean cousins I was talking about are the ones walking this way."Shane looked straight and saw about 8 teenagers walking toward us.

"Hey Mitchie Long time no see."My cousin Simon said.

"Hey guys Ive just been busy with school and stuff."

"Is that Shane Gray I see standing next to you."My snobby cousin Amanda said.

"Hey guys"Shane said shyly

"Shane these are my cousins Kasey, Simon,David, Amanda,Shawn,.Destiny,Anthony, and Alex. Guys this is Shane."I introduced them.

"Well hello Shane."Amanda said in her suductive voice.

"Come on Amanda."Kasey said pulling Amanda away from they all walked away to go get junk food or try to.

"So What do you think it wasnt that hard. meeting them."I said teasing Shane a little

"Your right it wasnt that hard I actually like your family except your cousin Amanda scares me."he said

I laughed "Her and my other cousin Anthony scare alot of people we said sitting on the swings on the nearby playground."

Then Shane got up and start to push me on the swings."Well I can see why you like your family i can also see they care and love you just like I do."The he stopped the swing and we both leaned in slowly and was about 2 cm. apart when my cousins came running over to us interuppting us I was so not happy with them right now.

"Hey Shane Mitchie wanna ditch this place?"David said

"Where are you guys going?" I asked

"Well in a lil bit were going to the zoo and then were having to seperate sleepovers Kasey,Destiny are spending the night at your house and invite your friends to mitchie Ella and Caitlyn I wanna meet them."Kasey said

"I guess ill finish up I guess then tomarrow morning were going to six us guys are having a sleepover at Alexs and Amanda doesnt wanna you can come to the sleepover at Alexs house if you want."Shawn said

"Cool sure can my 2 brothers come?"Shane said

"Ya of course youre dating M your practically family now."Alex said patting Shane on the back

"Come on dudes lets eat before we go to the zoo oh and I heard that Aunt Connie made her amazing salad but she only made 1 bowl." Destiny said then they all looked each other then took off running toward the tent with all the food

I laughed at them thats my family for ya "Hey Shane you wanna call Nate and Jason?Caitlyn and Ella will probably be with them."

"Ok sure ill be back in a few mins."He kissed me then left to go call Nate and Jason.I watched him walk away from all the noise I turn around to see my cousin Amanda looking at me.

"You better keep an eye on Shane because remember just because Im your cousin doesnt mean I cant take Shane away from you remember do you think set John up with that little friend of yours."She smirked then walked I turned to look at Shane to see him smiling at waved.

**I know its short but I have to do something I promise to make time this week to post another chapter anyway laterz**

~**Elizabeth**


	7. Sleepover

**Hey Guys I kno I've been all MIA for a few months but i was online the other day nd I got I've been busy my friends are driving me nd did every1 hear about the official jemi?I was so happy for them nd i'll admit a little jealous but I'm kinda glad that if Joe Jonas has to end up with anyone I'm glad its someone like I'm gonna have high hopes still for Nelena.**

oh and i forgot to mention in the story that they didnt get to go to the zoo because their parents wouldn't let them.

_~Later at the girls sleepover at Mitchies house~ _

All the girls (including ella and caitlyn) were watching a movie in Mitchies Room while eating lots of junk food they had decided to watch 10 things I hate about you(luv that movie\tv show).every1 was so into the movie

In the middle of the movie mitchies phone started ringing to Everything I Own (in that movie bandslam sorry guys 1st song that popped into my head)

'Sorry guys' mitchie said but smiling because she knew that was shanes was about to get up to get it when caitlyn threw a pillow at her

'tell your boyfriend to call back later we're watching a movie,'caitlyn said not taking her eyes off the screen but mitchie just smiled and got up to get it anyway.

'hello?' mitchie said in a hushed tone stepping out into the hallway

'Why are u whisphering?' shane said

'Sorry we were watching a movie and caitlyn was into the movie and got mad at me when my phone started ringing' mitchie said.

"Oh makes sense" shane said

"So how are my cousins treating you?' mitchie asked

"ok anthonys still a little scary though" shane said

'Yup he can be," mitchie said sitting down in the hallway

'So what are movie are you ladies watching?"

"According to ella a classic. 10 things I hate about you. What are you guys doing over there?"

"Well I'm talking to you David is reading a gaming is watching some tv show Shawn is about to fall asleep nd my brothers are argueing as usual,'shane said

Mitchie giggled at her family because she knew them enough to guess what they were doing.

"Sorry you have to put up with them." mitchie apologized

"thats okay" shane said "So what are we doing tomarrow?" shane asked

"Well everyone says they wanna go to sixflags and that simons picking us all up at 10" mitchie said "but we all wont fit in his moms car so we going to have to take seperate cars"

"ok cool I havent been there in a while' shane said

"yup well I better go the movie is finished" mitchie said hearing the song I want you to want me and not wanting to hang up.

"ya i guess I better go to love you mitch." shane said

"Love you too" Mitchie said hanging up and heading back into the room.

"You were out there a long time,"kasey said cleaning up the mess they had made.

"Sorry shane had called.' mitchie said

"oh what were they doing?' destiny asked

"everyone was doing their own thing" mitchie said

"So what are we doing tomarrow?" ella asked

"Sixflags"mitchie said putting her cell phone to charge

"oh I love sixflags!!!!!!!!" caitlyn said

"Yup were leaving at 10 so everyone be ready and destiny can you not spend like 50 hours in the bathroom?" Kasey said

_~At the guys sleepover~ (Shanes POV)_

Nate was finished argueing with Jason and was listening to his saw I got off the phone pulled out one headphone and asked "Mitchie?"

'Yup' I said nodding

'What was everyone doing?" david asked not looking up from his magazine

"watching a movie"

"oh" he said yawning

everyone was up for the next hour playing a video game then everyone fell asleep around the same time

**I know this ch sucked I wrote this really fast because I dont have my own computer anymore so I cant spend as much time as I used to on these stories but I promise the next one will be longer nd more interesting but i g2g please let me know what you think**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys Im soooooooo sorry I havent updated in like forever! But I have good news I finally got my own computer again so no more sharing with my parents so now I can update more frequently. My original plan when I first wrote this story was to finish it before Camp Rock 2 the final jam came out on tv but since that didnt happen I dont know what I should do with this story. What do you guys think I should do with it?Should I finish it or just forget about it. But I have this great new idea for a story that I really want to start. So I think I'll be getting up the trailer of the first chapter up sometime this the way Follow me on twitter (contact me to get my twitter username) I finally made one because I wanted to see what all my friends are talking about it thats so great.I will make tweets about when my new chapter are going to be up and stuff. Anyway I really want to know what you guys think I should do.**

**~Elizabeth.**


	9. Very Important AN

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating my stories but I've had a lot going on lately. So I'm considering discontinueing both of my stories Camp Rock 2 the year continues and Airplanes are like shooting stars. I am not to sure but I'm thinking of starting another story but I'm not sure if it should be a Nemi or Jemi story. But If you want me to continue one or both of my stories let me know so I can write another chapter and mainly I'm thinking of discontinueing Camp Rock 2 the year continues because when I first started writing it I wanted the story done before Camp Rock 2 the movie came out. And I'm thinking of discontinueing Airplanes are like shooting stars is because I feel like no one is reading that story and I've had writers block for like ever on that story. But I would really love some feedback on what you guys think!**

**I will post again soon to say what I decide to do with both of the stories.**


End file.
